1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting module and a lighting device for a vehicle, and more particularly to the forming of exposure regions of a pair of planar electrode portions in predetermined positions of a ceramic board.
2. Background Art
Some light emitting modules use a semiconductor light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source. By way of example, the light emitting module is provided in a lighting device for a vehicle which irradiates, as an illuminating light, a light emitted from the light source by means of a projection lens (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In the light emitting module described in the Patent Document 1, one side surface of outer peripheral surfaces of a radiating board is fixed to a radiating member formed by a metal material having a high thermal conductivity (a light source pedestal 50a in the Patent Document 1) in an abutting state on a predetermined surface of the radiating member.
The radiating board is provided with a planar electrode portion for supplying power to a semiconductor light emitting device (contact points 46 and 46 in the Patent Document 1) on the whole of both ends in an orthogonal direction to an abutting direction on the radiating member, respectively.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2006-66108 Publication